valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
World War II Time line-1941
To provide better time perspective of the German advances and stops in the direction of Moscow, the timeline related to it is marked in bold. The German failure to take Moscow marks the main turning point of the war. *Feb 12 - Hitler sends Rommel and the Afrika Korps to help the Italians in North Africa *Mar 1 - Bulgaria joins The Axis. The Axis-Russian border now stretch from the Baltic sea to the black sea. *Mar 3 - Rommel attacks the British forces in North Africa. *Mar 5 - British troops arrive at Greece to support it. *Apr 6 - Germany invades Yugoslavia and Greece *Apr 13 - After military clashes, Japan and Russia sign non-aggression pact. *Apr 17 - Yugoslavia surrenders. British forces evacuate Greek mainland to Crete *Apr 27 - German troops occupy Athens *May 9 - U-boat U-110 is captured with Enigma settings tables *May 20 - German paratroopers and airborne troops invade Crete by air *May 31 - British forces in Crete surrender. *Jun 8 - British forces aided by Israeli volunteers invade French controlled Syria and Lebanon *'Jun 22' - Germany invades Russia. Hitler orders "maximum cruelty" against civilians, which results in fanatic Russian resistance. *Jul 3 - Stalin orders the "scorched earth" strategy. *'Jul 16' - German army group "Center" takes Smolensk, just 220 miles from Moscow. *Jul 21 - The Luftwaffe bombs Moscow *Jul 24 - Japan invades French Indo-China (Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia) *'Jul 29' - Hitler, eager to occupy the rich Ukraine first, orders to stop army group Center's advance to Moscow and to transfer its two tank armies to army groups "North" and "South". This is perhaps Hitler's greatest mistake. The German Generals argue in vain against it. *Jul 31 - Hermann Goering orders the SS to prepare "the final solution", the plan to murder the millions of European jews. *'Sep 6' - Hitler orders to resume the advance to Moscow, in order to take it "in the limited time before winter". Army group "Center", is given back its two tank armies, plus a third tank army and additional air units. *Sep 15 - The long German siege of Leningrad begins. *Sep 18 - The Germans in the South occupy Kiev and reach the Crimea. *'Oct 2' - The final German attack towards Moscow begins (operation Typhoon). *'Oct 15' - Rains stop German advance to Moscow due to deep mud which stops both tanks and infantry. *Oct 16 - Russian government leaves Moscow, the Germans occupy Odessa. *Oct 17 - General Tojo becomes Japan's prime minister *Oct 21 - Churchill orders top priority to any request by the Enigma decoders. *Oct 26 - The Germans occupy Kharkov *'Nov 15' - With the mud frozen by the dropping temperatures, German advance to Moscow resumes. *'Nov 30' - The foremost German forces reach 27km from Moscow, but can advance no further due to strong Russian resistance. *'Dec 6' - At temperatures of -34C (-29F) and below, a major Russian counter attack near Moscow begins. Moscow is saved, and the Germans are pushed back. * Dec 7 - The Japanese Navy attacks Pearl Harbor and the Phillipines, and the US joins the war. With the German failure to defeat Russia, which is marked by their failure to take Moscow, and with the United States joining the war a day later, This date marks the main turning point of World War 2. *Dec 11 - Germany and Italy declare war on the US. * Dec 19 - Hitler orders "fanatic resistance" and appoints himself military commander-in-chief. Category:World War II